Seven Year
by Glitterbaby22
Summary: It's taken him seven years to say those three little words but now they can be together.Morgan/Reid. SLASH! One-shot unless people want more.


A/n _This is my first ever fan fiction so it's probably not that great. Please review. This is slash there is guy on guy kissing don't like don't read. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.:) _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Criminal Minds (if I did Morgan and Reid would be fucking like bunnies every episode) But I do own a computer and a slightly twisted mind so enjoy!_

* * *

Morgan's Point of View

"Dammit." My coffee falls out of my hand when he walks in the break room. This is the third time this week. He's so smart how can he not see what he's doing to me? Damn he looks good. He looks hot in jeans; I bet he looks better out of them. Wait what did he just say? I've got to start paying more attention.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Reid looks at me like it should be pretty obvious.

"You dropped your coffee."

"Huh?" I look down and the sticky mess of brown liquid and pieces of ceramic at my feet. "Oh yeah…Clumsy me."

An odd look crosses his face before he glances up.

"That's the third time this week."

I let out the breath I've been holding. He's more observant then I gave him credit for. Maybe he'll figure it out on his own. That would be much better because God knows I'll never get the courage enough to tell him how I feel. It takes a minute for me to realize he's waiting for a reply to his statement. This would be the perfect time to tell him, but what am I supposed to say? I keep dropping my coffee because I'm completely in love with you and every time you walk into a room my heart skips a beat? That'll go over well. I decide to fake innocent.

"It is? I guess I'm just having an off week."

He doesn't seem convinced but he lets it drop. We stand in silence until Reid speaks, his voice shaking slightly.

"Derek?"

The fact that he uses my first name surprises me and I look up. Reid's looking at the floor chewing on his bottom lip. He has to know my feelings. What else could make him so nervous?

"Yeah Spencer?"

He sighs finally looking up.

"I love you too."

Reid's Point of View

I said it! It's taken me seven long years but I've finally told him how I feel. I just hope that he feels the same way, I've been profiling him for the last week and it seems he feels the same way. But what if I'm wrong? It'll ruin everything. Having Morgan as a friend is better then nothing.

"What?"

Morgan's expression is one of pure shock, but there's something more in his eyes. I'm not sure what, longing maybe? As if he wants this to be true, like he feels the same way.

"Morgan it took me seven years to say it the first time, please don't…"

"Seven years?"

I had kept my eyes to the floor and suddenly Derek was in front of me his hands pushing against the wall on either side of my head. He looks anger but not at me and there's still longing in his eyes.

"Derek I'm sorry."

I'm so embarrassed. I've ruined everything. Suddenly his expression softens.

"Pretty boy we've loved each other for seven years? All the wasted time."

He loves me too! I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Until it dawns on me, Morgan isn't gay. He's the ultimate ladies man, and even if he was gay why would he want me?

"But Morgan you're not and those women…"

He looks at me seriously before answering.

"Spencer I haven't been with anyone in at least five years."

I can't believe it! He had everyone fooled.

"But you flirted and danced and…"

I trail off still wondering how he could have fooled a group of the best profilers in the world for so long. He sighs and looks down as if ashamed.

"I couldn't even admit it to myself let alone anyone else, so I did those things so you and the team would believe I was always with woman, that I was sure of my feelings."

I let that sink in. I'm still not convinced he really loves me.

"But Der-"

I'm interrupted as he pushes himself against and crushes his mouth to mine. His tongue pushes against my teeth asking for entrance so I open my mouth and let him in. My hands slip under his shirt tracing the toned muscle and I kiss him back. Hard. Our tongues start a mock battle for dominance which I let him win; I'd rather be submissive anyways. Nothing has ever felt as good as Derek's tongue twirling with mine and his hands gently pulling my long hair. I love the feeling of his warm body against me. We finally break apart gasping for air foreheads pressed together. I've kissed people before men and women but nothing has ever come close to how Derek's kiss has made me feel. My head is spinning and my stomach is doing flips. I feel like a love struck teenager. But still I have to ask.

"Why me?"

He gives me a small smile as if I should know.

"Because Pretty Boy…"

He kisses me again gentler, sweeter this time.

"I love you."

A/n _So what did you think? This is a one shot for now but if people review and want more I'll try to write a second chapter but it will take awhile considering I'm currently writing three other fics._

ReidandMorgan4ever3


End file.
